


pillow talk

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have a sleepy morning conversation.





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Fourteen of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “family.”

The Doctor buried his face in Rose’s shoulder, letting out a groan. “Are you sure we have to get out of bed? It’s the weekend.”

“We promised that we’d go over there this morning. Tony’s expecting us,” Rose mumbled. She hadn’t made an effort to move yet either.

“Is today the picnic thing?”

“Yeah. Luckily, I think Mum let someone else make the food because she was busy,” Rose said. She danced her fingers up and down the Doctor’s arm.

“So we don’t have to pretend to like her egg salad?”

“Hopefully not.”

“Guess we should get up then,” he said.

Rose made a sound of agreement but didn’t shift. He scooted up and pressed a quick kiss to Rose’s lips.

“You know I never thought I’d have any of this,” he said quietly, looking down at her. She was all sleepy-eyed and her hair was a mess and she never looked more beautiful to him than in these moments.

“Any of what?”

“This. You. Family and all the stuff that comes with it. The picnics and Christmases and terrible egg salad sandwiches.”

“Good though, yeah?” She wrinkled her nose as she considered. “Not the egg salad, the other stuff.”

He grinned. “Oh yes. It’s brilliant.”

He leaned down once more and kissed her again, pouring all of his love and thanks into it.


End file.
